Go Down In History
by prettylittlemills
Summary: Voldemort is gone, but his last act was to raise hell on earth. Armies of Inferi ravage the planet, whilst a group of unlikely teens trapped in Diagon Alley work to stop them. Will they make it to Hogwarts, the last safe place? And more importantly will they be able to stop the Dark Lords final act of destruction? DM:HG, HP:DG, RW:LL, BZ:GW, TN:PP. HP Zombie Apocalypse / on hiatus


A/N: Another new story the day after updates? I am on a roll! I wanted to do another HP Multific and really wanted to do a different scenario/setting. I was debating, and then I started watching The Walking Dead which gave me this idea! I haven't seen much of HP Zombie Apocalypse and so I wanted to give it a go. Just a few notes you should be aware of before you start reading:

 **1.** This will be rated M from the start, both for language/violence/death. You may not see it as M for a couple of chapters, but trust me the rating will crank up and so I'm putting it as M from the start to be safe.

 **2.** Death will happen and will be prevalent. If you've seen TWD you get the lines I'm going for. Death happens in Zombie Apocalypses, and though all of the main characters should be okay for a bit, I will happily be bumping off minor characters like it's no tomorrow. So if you like reading fluffy stories where everyone gets a happily ever after this is not for you.

 **3.** This is a Dramione fic, and will come to be so. Other pairings aren't fully decided yet but be aware: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny will NOT be happening. Most likely I'll be pairing Ginny with Blaise, as I adore that couple.

 **4.** This is set at the start of 5th year, with Ginny/Luna being in 4th year.

 **5.** This fic follows canon up until just before the final Triwizard tournament. Harry managed to stop Voldemort coming back (will be explained later), and then spent the summer at the Dursleys with no Dementor attacks or any of those shenanigans. Instead it was a fairly normal summer for Harry, and this fic goes from the gang being at Diagon Alley picking up school supplies.

 **6.** Hogwarts will be introduced along with the adult characters next chapter, and they will play an important role in the story, however the focus will be on the gang below.

 **7.** View point wise, the main view points will be Hermione and Draco. Ginny was included here to show her start of the story, but may not be a regular view point. Every chapter should have Hermione/Draco view points and then some other characters as well.

That should be everything. If you have any questions/comments feel free to review. But please don't whinge at my grammar/spelling. I'm on strong meds for allergies at the moment, and so these things tend to slip. Thank you, and please enjoy!

Song recommendations: Centuries: Fall Out Boy, Iron: Woodkid.

* * *

 _'Run'_

Those were the words she heard as the sky turned dark, and the curses began to fly. She saw the moving horde coming toward her, saw the endless amount of bodies limping forward, with witches and wizards at their sides, either fighting with them or attempting to run in horror. Her eyes widened as she looked over at her best friends, Harry and Ron, both frozen in shock with her. A small startled squeak left her lips before she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her away from the oncoming fight.

She ran with them, her hands threading with Harry and Ron's, determined they wouldn't be separated. In this moment she wished she could apparate, but she wasn't even 5th year yet! Sure she had done some advanced reading, but she didn't want to risk it, not with the high levels of documented splinching in younger witches and wizards attempting untrained apparation. So she clung to her boys, and tugged them in the direction of the high, golden building; they could hardly flee Diagon Alley, so the bank seemed the safest place to hide.

They followed her without question, clinging to her as they met a stream of people running, running out of the bank and onto the streets. Hermione wanted to curse; didn't they realise the safest place was somewhere they could fortify? Somewhere they could hide? Hermione hadn't exactly done a head count but she could see the number of Inferi moving forward, could see them consuming those they came across. Running through Diagon Alley and attempting to fight was not a good idea right now.

So she clung to her boys, and pulled them up the steps and through the entrance way. It seemed empty as she turned to lock the doors. She didn't want to refuse people safe haven here, but at the same time she didn't want to risk letting the Inferi in, so she hesitated for a moment, only a moment..

And that was long enough.

She only caught a glimpse of blonde hair, dark skin and the sound of shrieks, as four people barreled past her, urging for her to shut the doors. Again she turned ready to do so, but she was stopped when Ron pushed her aside. She fell sideways then, tripping over someone sprawled on the floor, however she quickly regained her balance, her wand ready to close the doors when need be.

She saw him beckon to a red head in the crowd, who was clutching her friend. With relief she saw Ginny streaming forward, her hand holding onto Luna's. They both made it past the entrance. Hermione glanced around once more before sealing the doors shut. She couldn't wait any longer, she couldn't risk it. She only caught a glimpse of bodies on the floor and the oncoming Inferi before the doors of Gringotts closed with a comforting thud. Sweeping her wand across the doors, she ensured the locks were in place, and as secure as they could be.

'What the hell is going on?' She turned to the group of people then, her body shaking, her wand held in her hand. Gringotts seemed eerily silent compared to the usual hustle and bustle going on inside the bank, it was disconcerting, but she knew she should be counting her blessings it was empty, not teeming with Inferi as she was sure most of Diagon Alley now was. She slid down the wall as she spoke, before edging forward to sit next to Harry. She felt tired all of a sudden, and knew it was the adrenaline in her body dying out.

'How the hell should we know?'

She heard the voice and rolled her eyes, it would be just her luck that in her second of hesitation, Draco Malfoy had made it into the safe haven. Just her luck.

* * *

 _'Run'_

His eyes bulged from his sockets, his hands shaking as he drew his wand. He had no idea what was going on, no idea what had caused such sudden panic, and yet his gut instinct was never wrong, and his gut instinct was telling him to make a dash for it.

He glanced around at his group of friends, and then he turned his head, his eyes catching the crowd walking forward. He looked puzzled before he realized what the crowd was made up of.

 **Fuck.**

He reached out for Daphnes hand, and saw his other friends link up. What could they do? He knew they couldn't go back the way they came, through the Leaky Cauldron but where else could they go? All Draco knew was that they needed to get off the streets this very second. His eyes danced around for a solution, and with a small smirk he saw his opening.

He tugged on Daphne, and called for his friends to follow. He ran forward, following the sign of bushy hair and the three musketeers. As much as he couldn't stand Granger, he knew she was normally right, and her beeline for Gringotts seemed the right decision for him to make too. They all needed a place to hide from the mass of Inferi, and Gringotts seemed a hell of a lot more inviting than any of the flimsy shops around. So he ran forward, and thanked the heavens for Granger's moment of hesitation.

'Wait' He called, almost tripping over the top step as he crashed through the doors, he saw his friends follow behind, and saw Pansy sprawl on the floor. He ran to help her up before he called out 'Close the **fucking** doors'. They needed to seal themselves in, he had heard about Inferi before, and knew a group of teenage wizards and witches would not be able to stop them. 'Close them!'

As he pulled Pansy to her feet he saw a flash of red hair, and then the relieving sound of the doors sweeping to a close. A sigh of relief left his lips as he hit the floor, his body crashing from the adrenaline spike. He saw everyone follow, and knew they were all feeling the same thing; relief, fear and most of all uncertainty. As they all sat around he heard Grangers voice and resisted the temptation to throw an insult her way. Instead he merely spoke the truth.

'How the hell should we know?'

It was true. How the hell should they know what had started the mass Inferi outbreak on the streets of Diagon Alley? Draco had no idea where they had came from. All he knew was that they were the safe for the moment, and that was the most important thing. Though as he heard a thud on the door, he gathered their safety would be short lived.

 **Fuck**.

* * *

 _'Run'_

Ginny raised an eyebrow, confusion threading through her at the change in atmosphere. One moment Diagon Alley had been it's normal bubbly self, in the next moment the sky had turned dark and people had began running. Ginny had no idea what was going on, and was only jolted out of her stand still confusion when an orange curse whizzed past her ear, missing her by inches.

Suddenly her body was on alert mode, and she grabbed Luna's hand. Her eyes searched for the source of the curse, and dread swept through her body in seconds. She felt Luna's hand tighten on her own; they could not be separated. A choking noise left her lips, and she saw her own look of horror reflected on Luna's face; this was bad.

Immediately her mind began to process the facts. **Fact 1,** A mass of what she could only assume were zombies were plowing down the streets of Diagon Alley. **Fact 2,** Her parents weren't here, she had insisted she was old enough to go shopping alone, and with Ron around her parents had agreed. **Fact 3,** Ginny had no idea what to do. Processing this quickly, she saw Luna's hand rise, pointing to the doors of Gringotts. Ginny stood for a moment unsure, was sealing themselves off the best way to deal with this?

Still she saw Ron peeking out of the doors and then saw his hand beckoning her. Decision made Ginny ran, Luna at her side. They quickly sprinted up the steps and past the golden doors as she heard the ominous moans of the walking dead behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as the doors to Gringotts slammed shut. In seconds she was sat on the floor, her body weak with fear.

She barely heard the sound of words exchanged in the next moments, and instead her eyes searched for her brother, Ron. He moved to sit next to her and she wound her hand through his, her fear spiking as another sound assaulted her ears.

The sound of thudding.

Zombies thudding on the door, zombies thudding to get in.

* * *

 _'Run'_

Up until that moment it had been a normal day in Diagon Alley. A normal day collecting her supplies for the new school year. However as she heard the call and saw the source of distress all possessions were forgotten. They fell to the floor with a thud as her eyes widened at the situation.

A small shriek left her lips as someone ran past her, smacking her shoulder so she fell to the floor. She quickly scrambled up but felt herself fall back down again, though this time a curse was responsible for her fall.

'Stay down' She heard the words before she felt their hands. The slimy, cold hands of the undead. Another scream left her lips but it didn't matter, there was no one to help her. She could see people sealing themselves in shops, running for their lives, and being eaten before her very eyes. There was no one to save her.

She didn't even manage another scream before she felt the sharpness of teeth on her neck, and the sound of her own bones breaking.

* * *

So what do you think? I know this is really just a teaser to get the ball rolling but hopefully you'll follow the story to see it grow. The next chapter will introduce the people at Hogwarts and will have more interaction/action, so please don't give up at the intro! As always please review/subscribe/follow/favourite, and take a look at my other stories! Thank you.


End file.
